The present invention relates to the field of a bulb, and more particularly it is directed to a kind of improved fixed-device for a bulb socket having a leading-in socket which is chucked and coupled firmly by a fixed-frame so as to achieve the characteristics of rapid assembly and consequently firmly fastening.
With the rapid recent development in the field of automobile technology, there is an improvement for the bulb assembly which is different than the common bulb with brass-made bulb sockets used in the past years. The improved bulb assembly has a bulb socket (11), which is a non-electric conductor, installed onto one side of the glass shell (10). With reference to the FIG. 1, extending from one side of the bulb socket (11) is a straight leading-in socket (12). The lead wire (13) of the electrode protrudes out of the leading-in socket (12) of the bulb socket (11). The lead wire (13) is lined up in two rows and also bended further in order to be abutted against the surface of the leading-in socket (12). Leading-in socket (12) is fixed by using a fixed-frame (15) affixed onto the leading-in socket (12). Therefore, the fixed-frame (15) will be able to lead the lead wire (13) so that it could be fixed properly in order to be connected to the bulb socket and further to the applicable power supply accordingly.
In spite of the advantages such as rapid assembling, and affixing firmly without falling off during driving the automobile for the above bulb socket, there is still a necessary method, such as high frequency welding, that needs to be performed while the fixed-frame (15) is affixed onto the leading-in socket (12), which means it needs to have the fixed-frame (15) affixed onto the leading-in socket (12) by means of the method of high frequency welding during the production, and in such way that it will not only increase the cost on the production with an additional procedure, but also will have a serious problem on the pollution to the ambient environment with a result of producing toxic gas during the operation of the high frequency welding.
Additionally, as the surface of the leading-in socket (12) on the bulb socket (11) is straight, it is impossible for the lead wire (13) to be affixed onto the fixed position after it is bended and abutted against the leading-in socket (13). This results in the deflection or the displacement on the lead wire (13), and at the same time while the fixed-frame (15) is to be affixed onto the leading-in socket (12) and also at the time while the fixed-frame (15) is depressing on the lead wire (13), it has deflected totally. Therefore, the lead wire (13) will be useless after the fixed-frame (15) has been installed onto the bulb socket (11). Furthermore, owing to the fact that the lead wire (13) which is only abutted on the surface without having a fixed position to be affixed on so that in this way all the lead wire (13) including the bulb socket (11) coupled with the bulb holder will then have the defects that is not only dropped off easily from the holder but also impossible to be aligned with the position of the positive/negative electrodes.
The inventor, in view of the above, based on the quite remarkable experience on designing and producing the relative products in so many years and thus provides the present invention with all the advantages of rapid assembly and low production cost but without any pollution problem to our ambient environment as all.
It is a major object of the present invention to provide an improved fixed-device for the bulb socket, wherein the bulb socket has a leading-in socket affixed onto a fixed-frame, and it is coupled with each other by means of the chucking member and the blocking member so as to be assembled rapidly.
The secondary object of the present invention is to provide an improved fixed-device for the bulb socket, wherein with which both the invaginated and the protruded portion of the chucking member and the blocking member will be able to couple firmly with each other, and also its slopes will extend to the same direction as well so that it is able to couple firmly with each other without falling off at all.
According to the preferred configuration xe2x80x9ccharacteristicxe2x80x9d effect and advantage of the invention, an embodiment of the present invention will now be described by way of a preferred example with reference to the accompanying drawings: